


Emma Burke

by Aiden_Ravelle



Category: White Collar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-21
Updated: 2020-02-21
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:07:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22829191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aiden_Ravelle/pseuds/Aiden_Ravelle
Kudos: 9





	Emma Burke

Soo I started this a couple years ago and just now got to finishing it. Not sure I like how it turned out but if you like the idea, please give a follow in case I decide to work in this universe a bit more. I’d like to, but we’ll see where my muse takes me. Thanks for reading!

  
  


Ages: 

Peter: 44

El: 43

Emma: 24

Neal: 30

Neal waltzed into the office right at 8 o’clock to find a group around Jones’ desk. He noticed the usual group and a younger woman dressed in a black suit. 

  
“You must be Emma,” Neal held his hand out in greeting. 

She smiled and held her hand out in return, “And you must be Neal.”

“In the flesh,” he took his hat off and bowed.

“You’ve never met Peter’s daughter?” Diana asked Neal surprised.

“You think Peter would trust me around her?” Neal chuckled.

Emma laughed, “Dad said I would learn too many bad habits.” She gave Neal a small smile before Peter called them up to his office.

“I have a few mortgage fraud cases that need looked through. You two split them up. Emma you can go into the conference room to work,” Peter decided.

“Yes sir,” she nodded.

Before he handed them the files, Hughes called them all into the conference room.

“If you’ve not met before, this is Emma Burke, Peter’s daughter. She is here finishing up her internship after making her way through the other departments,” he paused a second before continuing, “We have two new cases. One is a forgery and the other is money laundering. Peter and Jones will take the money laundering case. For the forgery, I am putting Emma in charge of her first case, since she did so well in the other departments. You will work with Neal and Diana.”

“But sir,” Peter interjected. 

“Burke, if you have a problem with the assignment, come speak to me in my office,” Hughes commanded.

Hughes went to his office after handing out the files, Peter promptly followed while Jones just rolled his eyes as he went to his desk to wait.

“You’re in charge boss,” Diana smiled at Emma.

Emma nodded as she stood up and read out the file, “A painting by Jackson Pollock was on display at the art museum. It was the real painting when it was placed on display but when it was taken back to be cleaned and filed, it was a fake. It seems to be an almost perfect replica, except a small smudge near the edge. Video tapes look clean and there are no witnesses.”

“It’s not hard to replicate a video tape. It could be an inside job, making it easier to get to the security room, especially if it was a security member in on it,” Neal suggested.

“I think our best steps would be to interview everyone who worked there while the painting was on display and have Neal look at the forgery,” Diana added.

“Let’s also check for prints in case they were sloppy and of course check the tapes in case they missed something or are lying,” Emma closed the case file and said, “This is far from the first case I’ve worked on, but the first I am in charge. If I am missing anything or you have suggestions, I am all ears.”

“You are doing great, but then look at who your dad is,” Diana mentioned.

“Diana can you go get our supplies ready? We’ll leave in fifteen. I wanted to ask Neal a few questions if we are going to be working together,” Emma smiled as she sat down.

Once Diana was out of the room Neal started, “Alone at last. What would you like to know?”

“I’ve read all your case files and heard multiple stories about you. I know my father loves to say you are dangerous and to stay away from you, yet he spends every single day with you and mom loves you. With dad you have to earn trust. With me, you have my trust until you lose it, then it’s gone. I’m not going to interrogate you on your past, I don’t care about that. I care about now,” Emma paused, “I care that I need this internship to get into the field, and you are a consultant who is very knowledgeable on forgeries. So if you trust me, I’ll trust you. Also, anything you tell me stays with me. If you ever decide to give up information on anything, it won’t go to my father and it won’t go to Hughes.”

Neal chuckled, “I thought you had questions for me, not a speech.”

“Oh I do,” Emma nodded, “I just wanted you to know where I stand. So let’s start this over. I’m Emma Burke, 24, an FBI intern, with an overprotective FBI father. Nice to meet you.”

“I go by Neal Caffrey, 30, FBI consultant, with an overbearing FBI handler,” Neal responded.

“30?” Emma questioned having read differently in his files.

“Our little secret,” Neal winked.

“Alright, let’s get to the case. If it were you, how would you have pulled off this switch?”

“I’d have one man hired in security, who would check the room at night. He’d let in the thief, and lay over the tapes while the other guy switched the paintings out. At most it would be a three man job, having the security, thief, and forger.”

“How much could this be sold for?” Emma wondered.

“At least 16 million,” Neal responded as Peter came to the door.

“I hope you are playing nice, Neal,” Peter sounded grumpy after his meeting with Hughes.

“Of course, you have such a gorgeous daughter Peter, she looks a lot like El. I see why you keep her under lock and key,” Neal stood up and placed his fedora back on.

Peter rolled his eyes, “Remember what I told you.”

“You told me to stay away from her completely but seeing as your boss made her my boss, I can’t exactly do that or I’ll go to jail and I don’t want that,” Neal joked with Peter.

“I’m serious Neal,” Peter added.

“I can take care of myself dad,” Emma sighed as she walked past him out the door, “Come on Neal.”

Emma, Neal, and Diana headed off to the museum. They could tell the tapes were tampered with, and the time and date. Of course the security guard who worked that night disappeared, but they were given an address to check out. The smudge on the painting was the only place a fingerprint was found, so they sent it out to be processed.

The group arrived back to the office with plans to go to the address the next morning. 

“El says now that you two are working together, I have to invite both of you to dinner,” Peter greeted Neal and Emma.

“If El insists,” Neal answered.

“I have to go check on Angel and change, then I’ll be over,” Emma responded as she gathered her stuff to leave.

“Angel?” Neal asked Peter.

“Her cat,” Peter shrugged, “How was the case?”

“The usual, only security guard working that night disappeared, tapes tampered with, etc. We are checking his address tomorrow,” Neal assured, “She’s doing fine.”

“I never wanted her going into this field. It’s so dangerous sometimes, but she knew what she wanted to do,” Peter admitted.

“El seems to support it,” Neal noticed.

  
“El would never tell Emma no, she’s her baby.”

Peter and Neal were already at the house when Emma arrived but they were in the kitchen finishing up cooking.

“Hi Sweetie!” El hugged her daughter who was now dressed in jeans and a bright peach t-shirt. Her dark hair was out of it’s ponytail and down around her shoulders.

“How was your first day in white collar?” El and Emma sat down on the couch.

“It was great! I was put in charge of a case, but I’m sure he already told you all about it?” Emma rolled her eyes.

“Yeah, your dad was grumbling a little bit. I always thought keeping Neal away from you was silly, so I’m glad we can all hang out together now.”

“He seems like a really good guy, I think dad’s just being overprotective as usual,” Emma mentioned.

“You’re his only daughter, of course he will feel like that. But Neal is part of the family now too, Peter just doesn’t always realize it.”

“Dinner is ready,” Peter announced as he and Neal placed the plates out on the table.

The four sat down and enjoyed dinner. They discussed art and books, all things outside of work. Neal was impressed with how well read Emma was and they continued to discuss books for another hour past dinner.

“It’s probably time you two head home, we all have work tomorrow,” El mentioned.

“Do you need a ride, hun?” Peter asked his daughter.

She shook her head, “It’s nice out and it’s not like I live far. Plus I’m armed.”

“You carry a gun?” Neal was surprised.

“FBI remember?” She shook her head like he was crazy.

“I’ll remember not to mess with you, that’s for sure.”

They left and went the same direction.

“Are you following me?” Emma joked.

“Not at all, but if we are headed the same way we could keep chatting.”

“You get along with my parents so well, if I didn’t know better, I’d never know there was any problems between you and dad.”

“We are pretty good at avoiding our problems until the last possible moment,” Neal laughed. 

“Oh, I do have a copy of that book I was talking about, if you want to borrow it,” Emma remembered as they neared her apartment, “I can bring it tomorrow or you can come in and get it if you like.”

“You’d trust me in your apartment?” Neal wondered.

“Again, trust until you lose it. I have nothing valuable, and again I’m armed,” after Neal shook his head, “It’s not like I’m asking you to come in to screw, I’m just loaning you a book.”

Neal blushed just a little before agreeing.

They went up the stairs to her apartment and looked at her books. The apartment didn’t have much in it, a bedroom and closet, a living room with a couch and bookshelves, and a small kitchen. The bookshelves, though, covered the whole edge of the living room with the couch in the middle.

“You really do like to read,” Neal noticed.

She nodded, “You can borrow as many as you’d like.”

Emma went to the kitchen to make a drink, while Neal looked at the books. Soon he was greeted by a white cat rubbing on his leg. 

“You must be Angel, right?” Neal knelt down to greet the small animal.

“She normally doesn’t like people, but you smell like her best friend Satchmo,” Emma was standing in the kitchen doorway. 

Neal continued to pet Angel while looking at the books on the bottom shelves. 

After he picked out five books, Neal said goodnight and left toward his apartment. The next morning Peter called him into his office, “I noticed you were at my daughters for over half an hour last night.”

“Oh yeah,” Neal commented, “She was letting me borrow a few books.”

“I can’t keep you away from her completely, now that she is working here and El is totally fine with you, but I don’t want you influencing her. I don’t want you going to her apartment. I don’t want her going to your apartment, is that clear?” Peter spoke.

“You know I’m not trying to influence her or whatever you think I’m going to do, but on this case she’s my boss, if she wants to come over, she can. If she wants to go over case things at her apartment, she can. If she wants to be friends with me, she can. She is an adult now, you can’t treat her like she is five,” Neal remarked annoyed.

Peter shook his head, “I know, but I can treat you like you are five.”

Neal grabbed his fedora which he had placed on Peters desk and stormed off to the conference room. 

The group headed off to the address to find the door unlocked.

  
“Diana check the basement, Neal ground floor, I’ll go upstairs,” Emma ordered.

Emma went up and looked around. It was a wide open room with nothing but peeling paint and a broken window. She headed back down and noticed Neal reading a piece of paper. As soon as he heard footsteps he tried to slip the paper in his pocket.

“I saw the paper, what’s on it?” Emma questioned.

Neal sighed, hoping it hadn’t been seen. He handed the paper over which said, “Caffrey,” then a list of numbers.

“What do the numbers mean?” 

“I’m not sure what code they are working with, I’ll consult with my sources, but apparently this whole thing is a set up.”

“By sources, you mean your friend Mozzie, right? Mom’s told me all about him,” Emma commented.

Before Neal could respond, Emma’s phone rang, “Hello? Ok, understood.”

“Neal, the fingerprint results came back, it seems Keller is looking for you,” Emma informed as they heard Diana walk up the stairs, “We need to talk to Hughes.”

“You need to give up this case,” Neal insisted, “He’s dangerous.”

“That wouldn’t stop any other agent.”

“I know, but Peter won’t like this. He even tracked where I was yesterday and knows I stopped at your apartment. He gave me a full rundown this morning.”

“I don’t want to put him in danger just like he doesn’t want me in danger. As long as Hughes lets me keep the case, and none of you tell him, dad won’t find out.”

Neal shook his head knowing he couldn’t argue. Emma filled Diana in on what she missed and they headed back to the office. 

Hughes agreed to let Emma keep the case after she told him her reasons for wanting it. Jones was moved to the case to help out. 

“Here is what we know at this point: The painting was stolen and the only clue was a fingerprint on a smudge. The fingerprint was found to belong to Matthew Keller. The security guard who worked the case gave an alias and the house number he gave was found to be completely empty except a coded note to Neal,” Emma told them, “Now, Hughes has let me keep the case even though we know this is a huge trap. No one is to tell my father about this case, because he’s already trying to control too much of what I do, he’d flip if he found out we were going after Keller. So Jones, look into how Keller escaped prison, again. Diana, keep looking into that alias of the security guard, and any footage that had him on it to see if we can get a positive identity. For now Neal and I are going to work on cracking the coded note.”

The group nodded in agreement and scattered off to do their jobs.

“Time for me to meet Mozzie,” Emma decided.

“Your father is going to kill me if he finds out, oh and we aren’t allowed at each others apartments, Peter’s rule,” Neal informed rolling his eyes.

“I don’t have a tracking anklet, so he can’t place us at the same location unless he shows up,” She winked.

“My apartment it is then, I’ll call Mozz,” Neal smiled.

Mozzie was already there when they arrived, “You must be the baby suit. You do look a lot like your mother. I’m Mozzie.”

“I’m Emma, nice to meet you.”

She sat down and watched the two get to work.

“Keller is after you still?” Mozzie shook his head, “We should put a hit out on him.”

“As nice as that would be, he can’t be found that easily,” Neal took the note out and placed it on the table.

“Ah, this one is easy,” Mozzie took out a notepad and wrote, “Here, 9/12, noon.”

“That’s next week, why would he wait so long?” Emma questioned.

Mozzie responded, “He knew the feds would look into it, but maybe he didn’t expect them to be that quick.”

“Maybe,” Neal was deep in thought as Mozzie and Emma started chatting. 

  
After a few minutes Neal interrupted, “I can’t think of what Keller would want, other than revenge or help with a job. I don’t have anything he’d be too interested in.”

“I’d say revenge, knowing him,” Mozzie responded.

“Well, we’ll go see what he wants. Diana and Jones in the van, you go in the front to meet him, I’ll sneak in through the basement door. There’s 3 doors in the building, so he can’t escape too easily. We have a week to plan this out perfectly.”

“No plan ever goes perfectly,” Mozzie insisted, “You better have back up plans for your back up plans.”

Emma nodded, “I better get back to the office and update Diana and Jones. You can come work on mortgage fraud cases and bug dad or you can stay here and try to figure out what Keller wants and how to stop him.”

Neal looked thoughtful, “Bugging Peter does sound fun.. but mortgage fraud cases don’t.”

Emma chuckled, “Call me if you figure anything out.” She gave a small wave before heading out of the apartment. 

The next few days they worked on coming up with a plan.

“How’s your forgery case going?” Peter asked the two when they sat down at the dinner table.

“Good. We should know more tomorrow,” Emma gave a small smile. 

Peter nodded slowly, obviously wanting to get more information.

“She’s doing fine, Peter,” Neal smiled.

“I knew she would.”

El brought out the food and the conversation soon went quiet while they started eating. 

After leaving the Burke’s, Neal looked over at Emma, “You still sure about tomorrow? This could go bad quick.”

She nodded, “We need to get him.”

Neal nodded and tipped his hat as Emma headed into her apartment.

“Caffrey,” Keller looked up as Neal entered the front door.

“What do you want?”

“As much as I’d love to just kill you, I need your help for a job.”

“Why me?”

“You  _ are  _ one of the best,” Keller admitted.

“What if I say no?” 

“Oh, I don’t think you have much of a choice.” He waved a hand and another man appeared, shoving Emma forward to the ground.

“Don’t hurt her,” Neal said quickly.

“We won’t. Much. If you help us, that is,” Keller smirked.

Neal looked down at Emma who was working on pushing herself to her feet. She pulled a gun quickly and pointed it at Keller, but just as quickly the other man had one pointing at her head, “Drop the weapon.”

She slowly lowered the gun to the ground and laid it down gently before straightening up. Her eyes met Neal’s, showing only a slight hint of fear. 

“Alright. Let’s go,” Neal nodded to the back door.

Keller gave the other man a nod and he grabbed Emma’s arm and pushed her toward the back. All four climbed into a van, and Keller knocked on the front. The van soon started moving. Keller handed Neal something to cut his anklet with before throwing the anklet out the window.

Emma was quiet but tried to look around for ways to escape without getting Neal hurt.

It felt like an hour later when they pulled up to a large warehouse. Keller tied both Emma and Neal’s hands before pushing them out of the van, making them crash to the ground. Neal stood quickly and tried to help Emma up.

“You seem kind of young to be with the feds,” Keller looked Emma up and down after they were sat in chairs.

Emma looked at him defiantly but stayed silent.

Keller sighed, “Let’s get to work.” He spent the next half hour explaining the job to Neal. 

Then they were thrown into the back of another van and locked up while Keller and his man finished the preparations.

“Sorry I got you into this,” Neal looked apologetic.

Emma shook her head, “I wanted to keep the job knowing this could happen. Rather have it happen to me than dad.”

“He’s probably furious right now,” Neal winced.

“We’ll get out of here. I’ll find a way,” Emma gave him a small smile. They spent the next while talking about books, trying to keep distracted from their situation.

The doors flung open revealing bright sunlight, “Come on Caffrey, time to do your thing.”

Neal nodded and climbed from the van, his wrist ties undone before Emma was locked back up.

After the job, Neal met Keller back at their meeting location. 

“Caffrey, you didn’t tell me that girl was Peter Burke’s daughter.”

“Didn’t think it was important.”

“You should know by now I’d care about that kind of thing,” he pulled a gun out and pointed it at Neal.

“Is she free?”

“That deal ended when we found out who she is,” Keller smiled and cocked the gun.

“He won’t stop until he finds her.”

“He won’t ever see her again.”

A gun went off and Neal shakily put his hand to his chest to check he was uninjured. Keller fell forward to the ground, blood starting to pool around him.

“Where is she?” Peter asked, half angry half worried.

“I don’t know. She was in a van in a warehouse the last time I saw her,” Neal admitted.

“This is  _ exactly _ why I didn’t want her to work in this field. And then you didn’t mention Keller was back?!”

“She told me not to.”

“So you’ll listen to some rules but break others..” Peter growled. 

“You need to calm down if we’re going to find her. She’s tough, I’m sure she’s doing alright.”

Peter nodded slowly before getting on his phone, “I want every warehouse in the vicinity checked.”

A van suddenly appeared, Emma in the driver's seat. Her face was bruising and she was holding her side as she climbed out slowly. “The other guy’s in the back.”

Peter rushed to hug her and she tried not to wince as he put pressure on her wounds.

“What’s wrong?” He pulled away and noticed her shirt was staining with blood. 

After calling an ambulance, Peter sat Emma down slowly. 

Neal crouched in front of her, “How’d you get free?”

“When he came to pull me out, I had undone the ties. He got a few good hits in but I got the upperhand.”

Neal shook his head, “You’re crazy.”

Emma shrugged lightly, “Sorry I didn’t get to you sooner.” 

He shook his head again, “Don’t worry about it. Peter saved my ass again.”

The ambulance pulled up and they started checking Emma out. They took her to the hospital where El wouldn’t leave her side. Neal stopped by and brought her a few new books after he got done with giving all his statements and getting his anklet back on. 

“Your first case in white collar went badly,” Peter assessed.

“Well, they can’t all go smoothly.”

“It’s not stopping you from wanting to be in the FBI?”

She shook her head, “You know it isn’t.”

Peter gave Emma a small smile before leaving to head back to work.


End file.
